1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display substrate and a display device applying the same, and more particularly to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display substrate having excellent display quality and an OLED display device applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is advantageous in thin, active light (without backlight source) and viewing angle free. As expecting higher and higher display quality of electronic products, the image resolution of the OLED display goes higher.
During the process of evaporating the emission layer, a fine metal mask is used for coating individual colors of light emitting films on the pixels. Due to the restrictions of the evaporating process, without considering of suitable tolerance, different colors of emission layers may overlap, making non-uniform, abnormal or color cast of display performance. Therefore, tolerance design of the evaporating process is a crucial factor of producing higher resolution OLED device.